Pleading
by MusoukaS
Summary: Chapter 4: Two weeks have passed and she still can't get Giles out of her mind - that voluptuous butt of his! B/G!
1. What would happen

I hope you enjoy reading. Think outside the box!

Thanks goes out to Rippertish here on FF - you're an amazing chickie, thank you so much!

pssssttttt!

I was inspired by the song 'What would happen..' by Meredith Brooks

* * *

Chapter 1

_What would happen..._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he spoke in almost a silent whisper before pausing, he then lowered his head because he couldn't bare to look her in the eyes anymore, seeing the obvious hurt, the suffering, in them, knowing damn well what he was doing to her, "I wish I could stay, but I can't, I just can't."

"I-I need to go", his tone of voice sounded strict, urgent, almost as if he, himself, had trouble realizing that he would indeed be leaving soon, leaving the ScoobieGang, more importantly, leaving _her_ – all alone, abandoning her after all they've been through - _together_.

With his heart dangerously throbbing in his chest, he rose to his feet. He still avoided any sort of eye contact with her as he tried to make his way towards the door, hands in his pockets, however, Buffy wasn't just going to give in, let him actually leave and never see him return again.

She stood in his way, putting a halt in his track by placing her hand tenderly on his chest as her eyes demanded him to look at her, staring intensely as tears swelled up, "Please, stay. Isn't there anything I can do to stop you?"

"No..," his eyes were fixated onto something on his left for a brief moment before turning his focus back onto her, but still fearing to meet her eyes, "Please, Buffy, don't make it any harder for me than it already is..."

"It's hard for _you_?," she suddenly blurted out as she took a few steps backwards, the anger suddenly brewing inside of her, she knew he was British and sometimes failed to understand her, but such a selfish act was way out of line, even for him, "How _dare you _call it hard for you! You come here barging in as if you own the damn place, abruptly inform us, without any difficulties whatsoever, that you're leaving us and you just suspect me to accept it like the good, little girl that I am?"

"Buffy, please –", Giles began, slowly approaching her as he raised one of his hands up to touch her.

Buffy backed out even further, reluctant to feel his delicate touch, the warmth of his skin touching hers, because she knew that, whenever she was upset with him, he always tried to comfort her by touching her ever so gently, so softly, so comfortably on the shoulder or by cupping one of her cheeks, that she immediately cheered up and forgave him for his silly actions. But she knew she couldn't forgive him now – he was leaving _her_, she felt abandoned, all alone, he used to be the one who truly understood her, their bond as a Watcher and Slayer had been special, something unheard off, something others wouldn't quite understand, wouldn't quite understand _her_. Yet, _he_ did.

But perhaps, it wasn't as special as she had hoped for, because he was still leaving her to go back to that god-awful place in the middle of nowhere. Great-Britain my ass. What was so special about it that she couldn't offer him, no – wait, what the United States of America could no longer provide for him?

"Don't _please_ me, Giles!," Buffy cut him off before the tears finally reached the surface and started to flow down her face, she immediately went through her weak knees, burying her face deeply into her hands to preserve the last remaining bit of dignity she still had, pleading desperately in just a shallow whisper, "Why can't you just _stay_?"

Giles' face softened as he immediately squatted down beside her, giving her a somewhat regrettable look. "Buffy," he begun as he slowly started to cup one of her cheeks in a loving manner, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear in the progress, "You know I don't enjoy seeing you like this. It has never been my intention to hurt you. I hope you realize that, but I do feel that I've been unintentionally hurting you for quite some time now. I'm standing in the way, in the way of your growth as a Slayer, but also as a strong, young and independent woman. I'll only bring forth hurt and suffering if I decide to stay."

Buffy promptly turned to face him, eyes slightly puffy and red as their gazes intensively locked. All of the sudden, it seemed right, seemed almost ... _perfect_, it seemed all right. They looked into each other's eyes for quite some time, just staring, intensely, practically emotionless expressions and both still quite seemed to long for each other.

Their stares intensified as she suddenly started to lean in. Giles mirrored her movement straightaway, approaching her as well. Her eyes were now directed at his, what she imagined to be, soft and sensitive lips. Soon, both of his hands were cupping her face as her hands roughly pulled him closer to her body by pulling on his shirt. Their lips were less than an inch removed from each other, almost touching each other when she looked up, meeting his pleading glare.

To Be Continued...


	2. If we kissed?

Chapter 2

… _if we kissed?_

* * *

Their lips were only mere inches apart from each other, gazes firmly locked and longing.

Slowly, but surely, Giles' gaze started to travel downwards, all the way until his eyes were fixated at her luscious lips. She slightly parted them, slowly licking her lips in a pure, teasing manner.

"Buffy", Giles started, his voice husky as it trailed off, it being caught in his throat as a lump had started to form there. He swallowed hard to get rid of the damn thing, but no luck yet.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest, it beating on a rather frantic pace.

Damn that woman for having such an effect on him, he usually wasn't anything like this – not at all! Damn her...

"Yes?", she oh so innocently asked him, playing with a strand of her blonde hair, teasing him yet again.

His eyes were immediately focusing back onto their original prey; her devouring eyes, but not before having a quick glimpse at her hair and fingers, which seemed to be quite busy with going through her hair, up and down, on a rather slow pace first, but then quickly sped the pace up.

He licked his lips in response.

"I, ehr, I – I can't stay."

Buffy silently nodded in response, her fingers now letting go off her hair.

She delicately placed her fingers on each side of his face, softly cupping it. Her fingers gently scraped down, touching the textures of his cheekbones. Giles swallowed hard as he couldn't help the fact that his eyes were once more inching downwards towards her lips.

"Buffy", he protested in a soft whisper as her delicate touching continued.

"Shh", she responded, placing one of her fingers, her index one, on his lips. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling how the warmth of her skin was making him blush in response.

Her finger was slowly, yet teasingly, removed from his lips, slipping down so that his lips slightly parted at her movement.

"Buffy", he once more said, warning, this time in barely a whisper at all.

His lips remained slightly parted, eyes firmly shut as he took her scent in and the absence of her fingers running softly and slowly down his face.

Just when he was about to open his eyes after a brief, silent moment, he felt her lips lightly brushing against his. Giles didn't even try to offer any resistance, knowing it would be futile, in fact, he kissed back without any hesitation.

Their kiss deepened, becoming a more passionate one as her tongue slipped inside. Being afraid of first touching her, and thus ruining the moment, he now eagerly placed one of his hands at the back of her skull, pushing her closer to him to deepen the kiss even further as his other hand cupped her cheek.

Buffy's hands were placed upon his chest, fingers digging into his vest, roaming his chest and feeling how his muscles twitched underneath her touch before suddenly pushing him backwards.

Their kiss was abruptly broken off, a small trail of saliva between them before disappearing into oblivion.

Giles, who was resting his weight now upon his hands and arms as he laid back, gave her a questionable look. Buffy simply grinned mischievously and approached him.

"Buffy," he slightly panted, out of breath because of their first-shared and intimate kiss, "What are you planning to do?"

She immediately straddled his lap without a warning and a rough moan escaped his throat when she did so. The devious grin grew even bigger when she felt a certain, small and restrained bulge in his trousers.

"My, my, Giles," she paused to give him an incredibly sensual, yet piercing glare, "I didn't know you felt this way about me."

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "You don't know everything about me, Buffy, there's still plenty more to discover".

She gave him an intrigued look.

"Yeah, I see," she buckled her hips softly against his – just once, though, "And I can't wait to find out more about you."

Once more, a moan escaped from his lips and he unconsciously threw his head backwards in response, eyes slightly shut.

"You're such a tease, Buffy", he said, opening his eyes again after a short moment.

"Hmm", she responded as she leaned in to press her lips against his. A small smirk appeared upon his face as he willingly allowed her tongue to trespass.

One of his hands inched towards the small of her back as he carefully leaned backwards, resting his head and back completely onto the cold and tiled floor. His other hand gently caressed her face, lightly stroking. Buffy's fingers were roughly, they appeared to be in such a haste, unbuttoning the zipper of his vest and the buttons of his shirt as her tongue hungrily explored his.

His hips buckled in response, desperately wanting, needing... _her_. She gave in at first, their hips meeting each other and buckling at the same pace, the same harmonious rhythm, but when she finally pried all the buttons loose, she stopped their unison of movements and got on her feet.

Giles, utterly confused and started to question her actions, simply gave her a look back. She smirked teasingly at him, but offered him her hand. He squinted his eyes ever so lightly, being suspicious of her act of giving in, but abruptly pulling back. He still took her offer, firmly determined that she was not playing nor acting now – or two could play this game.

But she wasn't.

She pulled him on his feet as well and her lips came immediately crashing down on his. Giles took a step backwards due to her sudden action, and with a little help of Buffy power, felt himself falling down onto the couch. His arms were raised in defense straightaway, but a small laughter was heard.

"Buffy..."

Her eyebrows slightly inched upwards, a smug smile visible on her face as she place her hands onto her hips.

"You tease", he sensually hissed through gritted teeth as she quite showed her figure off in this stance.

His eyes couldn't help but give her whole body a close inspection, a long glance-over. Nice long legs, all the way up to her hips. Her curvaceous breasts and her strong muscles. She had quite the athletic physic, and obviously, liked showing it off – especially to him, knowing damn well the influence it had.

He licked his lips yet again before staring her right back into the eyes again. The wonderful puddles that made his heart melt, yet, at the same time, made it burn in passion, lust, longing for her for quite some time now. Because of this affection for her, she always had a special place deep within his heart and always knew how to warm it once more – over and over again, and she never knew, was never aware of his feelings for her, until now.

It was starting to get damn obvious, though.

She sensually made her way to him, swaying her hips as she did so. He stared at the movements of her hips as she approached him until she stopped right in front of him. His gaze slowly started to move upwards, gliding across her body once more as his mouth was opening slightly. A smirk then appeared on his face, a content one, that was.

"Let me guess, I'm such a tease?", she said, cutting him off, even before he could speak.

He lifted one of his eyebrows, it being raised as the content smile turned into a playful one, "You take the words right out of my mouth".

"In that case...", her voice mysteriously trailed off when she abruptly pushed him further against the couch, and immediately took place on his lap, straddling it again.

Her face was only mere inches away from his, eyes piercing through his, making him swallow hard in fear. Acknowledging the fact that she had intimidated him, none liked a sassy and cheeky Watcher, and thus, overpowering him, she hastily and hungrily pressed her lips against his.

He was caught off guard, eyes slightly widened. Immediately, his hands were placed at the small of her back and her ass as he returned the deep, lustful kiss, allowing their tongues to share in an intimate duel. Her own hands travelled downwards, all the way until it reached his trousers. She rocked her hips against his for a couple of times, he spontaneously attempted to rock back and meet her steady rhythm as her hand started to caress his manhood through the semi-thick fabric of his pants, rubbing it with long, teasing strokes.

A suppressed groan was released.

"Buffy, don't," he hoarsely said, pausing, "You don't know what you're doing."

Giles then closed his eyes shut in pure pleasure as she'd undone his zipper and freed his arousal, stroking it on a slow pace. He threw his head back as multiple and a continuous stream of moans escaped.

"A little bit eager, aren't we?", she asked, more or less stating when she noticed some pre-cum sliding down her stroking hand and his erected shaft.

She then brought his hand up underneath her skirt, he directly noticed how wet her folds had become and that she was wearing completely nothing at all underneath said skirt. She bit onto her lower lip as he inserted his finger in her, fighting back the urge to moan out loud.

But his index finger had little time to explore her insides as she retrieved his finger and shifted her weight, so that she was now hovering right above his cock, it being a few inches removed from her entrance. She locked gazes with him, leaned forward and kissed him intensely as she lowered her body. He immediately slid smoothly and quickly inside of her, passing barriers as both groaned into the kiss. He was almost completely and very deep inside of her..

All of the sudden, Buffy woke up and sat straight up, breathing heavily and panting, sweat slowly flowing down her face.

* * *

Well...

Did I get ya, did I get ya? :)

Do you think I should continue this story? See what happens when she meets Giles again? Let me know! Hit that review button and make my day! :D

Thanks goes out to Rippertish here on FF, she's incredible and inspiring. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Sex slaves bring forth trouble

Chapter 3:

_Sex slaves bring forth trouble_

* * *

Buffy woke abruptly up and sat straight up, breathing and panting heavily, sweat slowly flowing down her face.

Her gaze wandered off, skimming through every inch of her room as her mind tried to understand what had just happened...

It was a dream..., just a dream. Nothing more.. But certainly nothing less!

One of her fingers brushed her lips ever so lightly as her mind suddenly realized.

"Oh, God!," Buffy yelled as she practically jumped out of the bed, fingers immediately digging deep into her hair, "Oh, God, this can't be happening..this can't be true! I do **not **see Giles that way..."

She let go off of her hair and made her way to the closet to make an false attempt to find something to dress herself with. She went through her clothes, disapproving the one after the other. Nothing seemed good, good _enough_ that was.

"Sure, he's caring, kind, witty, an incredible smartass," Buffy frowned, but purred later on as her mind wandered off, "But also British and incredibly sexy..."

Her mind spaced out for a minute. She found herself confused. He was her Watcher. Yes, they'd grown closely together; he'd raise her up, educated her, she was his student and he was her teacher, they admired each other for one's abilities, but still! If she didn't know any better, he was a replacement for her father, not a boyfriend, with who you go all crazy and intimate!

"No!", she blurted out, throwing even herself off and retrieving her mind back from the gutter. Giles was NOT going to be her sex slave, and even if she wanted to, he didn't see her _that _way back - at all!

She sighed out loud, how could she face him now anyways without blushing and/or saying too much, if she actually longed for him?

"Nah", she said and pushed the thought away. A smirk appeared on her face. Silly her, there were probably numerous reasons as to why she had _that _dream with _that _particular man, surely! She was most certain of -

"Buffy! Are you all right?", Joyce said as she'd entered the room, her expression worried. She'd heard her scream, all right.

Buffy was caught off guard and nearly fell. She smiled weakly towards her mother, a small blush appeared, "I'm fine, mom. It was just a bad dream".

The smile grew wider as her mother gave her an suspiciously raised eyebrow, but she gave in. "Well, okay, if there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me, right?"

A genuine smile appeared, "I know, mom. Thanks."

Joyce nodded in agreement, stood silent for a couple of seconds, still suspicious of the matter, before leaving and closing the door after her.

Buffy waited for a brief moment before letting out a sigh of relief and was about to sit down on her bed. "That was close.."

"Oh, Buffy, before I forget ", her mother suddenly interrupted again, making Buffy jump up in response.

"Mr. Giles called, something about an earlier meeting at the store. He said you'd known what that meant, " Joyce's mind wandered off, "He's such a kind and lovely man. Why don't you invite him over for dinner some time?"

Buffy looked away, parked herself on the bed with heavily knotted eyebrows. Her eyes shifted quickly; from left to right, from right to left, her breathing became unsteady, out of control, heart pounding dangerously in her chest.

"Buffy...!," Joyce immediately approached her daughter, "Are you feeling okay?'"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm.. _peachy_," Buffy regained herself and faced her mother with a warm and kind smile, "I'll make sure to ask him."

"That's my girl," Joyce smiled in return, "Make sure to ask him if he has any allergies, what he likes and such, okay, Buffy?"

"..Sure", Buffy responded. Ask what he likes? That's.. new.

Her mother smiled once more and left the room as she cheerfully said, "Thank you, darling!"

Buffy bit onto her lower lip.

Great. A dinner date with Giles.

If her mother only knew what kind of trouble she was getting herself in to.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!

Please review, I'd love to get some feedback and some hints what you think might happen next! I can tell you.. it's going to be awkward!


	4. Far away

Chapter 4:  
**Far away**

* * *

This is around two weeks later after chapter 3 occurred. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

''Buffy…'', a voice from afar echoed. Its tone dark, stern and filled with a pinch of concern.

No response.

Darkness surrounded her. Her world unlit. She tried to rub her eyes to see some form of light- any kind, to awake herself from this sinister world, but it was in vain. It seemed unfamiliar yet familiar. Yet.. she was alone. And as ominous as it was, and as appalling as it felt, she cried out, she screamed out, ready to face the detestable, threatening world.

Someone should be out there to help her, awaken her…

_Right?_

''Buffy!'', the voice suddenly said out loud, blatantly piercing through her ears, her mind aware as she felt a soft and gender caress on her shoulder, it attempting to gently wake her up.

But.. still, it seemed so _far_ away..

Abruptly, something wet came to her senses and she jumped up, waking up. '' 'The hell?'', she practically yelled out.

She took a closer look at her surroundings and hoped to catch her invader red-handed. Willow sat in a seat across hers, rolling her eyes lightly as she blushed. Giles was standing next to her, his left hand covering a part of his face, anxiously rubbing his forehead with his index and middle finger. And Xander.. well, he stood at the other side of her, grinning like a madman as he pointed at her with his index finger, it appeared to be covered with something wet.. something see-through..

''Xander, what the heck!,'' Buffy squealed, ''Don't tell me you just gave me a_ wet willy._.''

''…I didn't just gave you a wet willy?'', he replied rather hesitant, trying to get of the hook by giving her the hopeful puppy eyes.

Buffy shot him a glare and tried to get the saliva out of her ear as she looked around the room, ''So, did I miss anything important?''

''Oh, nothing important, _really_, just the findings of my research,'' Giles practically growled at her as he placed his hands on his sides, tilting his head as he did so, ''And if I remember correctly; _you_ asked me to do the bloody research in the first place.''

She immediately focused her attention on her Watcher. He sure seemed awfully uptight today, what was up his butt? Oh, that _voluptuous_ butt…

A blush appeared on her cheeks, reddening as she looked away, her imaginative mind filling with vivid pictures as she tried to come up with some sort of excuse for her behavior. ''I'm sorry, Giles. It's just that I've had some trouble sleeping as of late..''

Giles immediately sat down on the seat beside her, eyebrows heavily frowned as he placed his hands on the table, about to reach out for hers, ''Are you all right?''

Meanwhile, Willow had made her way towards Xander and pulled him along with her by the ear, ready to leave the library and leave both Giles and Buffy alone, giving them some privacy. Of course, being the eavesdropper as he was, Xander had to fight back and struggle like a bitch in heat, though, Willow proved to be a worthy enemy, in fact: the strongest one in this battle.

''Yea, I'm fine, just tired,'' she paused and immediately placed her hands onto her lap, far,_ far_ away from his, ''a lot. It'll be fine, though.''

''Since when are you having trouble sleeping?''

_Steamingly hot Giles sex..._

''For about two weeks now..'', Buffy immediately looked away, looking down at her hands as she bit onto her lower lip.

Giles sighed, took his glasses off and closed his eyes for a brief moment. ''Buffy..,'' he sighed once more, opening his eyes as he touched his forehead lightly, '' Why didn't you come to me any sooner and tell me about this?''

''Because… I..,'' she hesitated, ''I didn't want to put any more weight on you. I know you're finding it difficult to leave Sunnydale and all..''

A smile appeared on his face, but it quickly turned into a sad one, ''That's very thoughtful of you, Buffy, but I rather have you tell the truth than acting as if you're happy for me..''.

There was a brief moment of silence before Giles got on his feet and started to make his way towards his office, hands into his pockets, but he stopped dead in his tracks, being halfway there with his head hung down. Buffy had forced him to stay in the same room and listen to her. ''But I am truly happy for you, but I'm also sad because you'll be leaving us.. the gang..we've shared so many great moments together.''

He chuckled and tried to glimpse a look at her as he looked over his shoulder, ''Oh, right, slaying demons, fighting evil, stopping the world from being completely vanished and destroyed.. that's what I call such great and wonderful moments..''

Buffy laughed, ''But you have to admit that we've had our fun moments as well. And it did made us stronger as a group. We've bonded; we're a very close group. There's nothing we can't handle.._together_''. _We need you.._

Giles smirked in response as he thought back at their time spend together. ''You're right…,'' he sighed and turned round, his eyes facing downwards, ''Buffy.. I don't know what to do..''

She rose up from her chair and made her way to him, facing him and standing only mere inches away. Her eyes penetrative and welling up with tears. She wasn't ready for this: she needed answers, but more importantly, she needed him. He couldn't abandon her like this and leave for good within the next couple of months.

''Don't go..''

* * *

A/N: I wrote this around the end of September, but figured it would be better for chapter 5 instead of 4. Almost 2 months later and I still haven't come up with chapter 4, so it seemed better to make this chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, let me know!


End file.
